1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for detecting leaks and shutting off the water inlet in toilet cisterns.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The flushing devices known at present generally include a valve feed to the body of the cistern, a piston for blocking the flow orifice situated at the base of the cistern, and control means for opening the water inlet slaved to the position of the piston. The control means usually comprise a float connected to a system of links for closing the water inlet valve when the cistern is filled, the adjustment of the depth of water in the cistern being based on the position of the float.
In normal operation flushing is triggered by a pushbutton or a handle the effect of which is to open the flow at the bottom of the cistern, after which the descent of the float in the cistern triggers the opening of the water inlet, the closure member at the bottom of the cistern then resumes its position and the cistern is filled. When the float reaches its topmost position, the water inlet, is shut off.
Over time the seal of the closure member is no longer as perfect as required and water from the cistern then flows continuously into the toilet, this type of malfunction being referred to in the remainder of the present description as a “small leak”.
It also happens that the closure member is not repositioned at all after flushing, in which situation water flows continuously in large quantities, this type of malfunction being referred to in the remainder of the present description as a “large leak”.
Small leaks and large leaks lead to an overconsumption of water that is very harmful in the present, context of conservation of resource. In order to avoid unnecessary costs it is therefore necessary to minimize these leaks.
In the field concerned the applicant has already offered solutions for alleviating leaks in cisterns, and the present invention represents an improvement relating notably to the device described in published application WO2009141518.